Seventeen
by Gentle Yuki
Summary: It's two years later and Jake's back. Some things have changed, other's he'll never escape. Can he finally be the normal guy he always wanted to be? eventual slash


Title: Seventeen  
Author: Yuki  
Theme: #6 - Twins  
Fandom: Hannah Montana  
Pairing: Leslie(Jake)/Oliver, mentions of being involved with Miley  
Genre: Uhm...Angst?  
Rating: G  
Warnings: ...slashy thoughts on Oliver's part? Setting is to where the group is a little older. Basically a couple/few years in the future type thing. This chapter is sort of Leslie oriented in the begining at least. Un-beta-ed.  
Summary: Jake Ryan was the type of person who always knew the right things to say.

---------

Jake Ryan was the type of person who always knew the right things to say. Jake Ryan was dating one of the biggest, if not the biggest, teen-female pop star. Jake Ryan was the perfect arm candy for Hannah Montana just as much as she was for him. They were hot, new and now. They were the couple of the future. Everyone claimed to see stars in their eyes when each other were brought up in interviews.

Jake Ryan was the type of person who was a great actor. He had a smile that could cause girls who were weak of heart to faint from it's sheer brilliance. He was they type of guy who had a flock of fans follow him everywhere he was. He was the type of person who couldn't even attend public school. He was the right guy in every movie he played in. He was the famous slayer.

Leslie Ryan was not that type of person.

Leslie Ryan was just an average guy who wanted nothing more to go to the movies and not see his twin on the screen or on a poster. Leslie wanted to go to public school and make friends. He wanted to stutter over his words during a crush. He wanted to blush and get pelted with dodgeballs without people screaming not to hurt him.

Okay, the dodgeballs were a bit of a stretch.

Leslie wanted to just be normal.

For once it seemed that he had that chance. There he sat, perched upon the sand beside the one and only Miley Stewart: Hannah Montana's twin. He had taken off a year to focus on schooling and to attempt a semi-normal life. Leslie would never be normal as long as the name Jake still followed him.

He wasn't sure exactly when they had gotten back together but after he returned to Malibu with his practically nonexistant parents it just happened. Miley was the only person he really knew. Before he knew it they were holding hands again and Miley was leaning in more and more often to kiss him. And he could honestly say that he had feelings for her.

Though, those feelings weren't what he thought they were in the begining.

"Hey. I'm going to go check on Jackson and make sure he hasn't killed Lilly yet." Miley laughed and stood up dusting herself off.

Leslie smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll stay here...and play in the sand." He flashed his best Jake smile to her which she returned equally with a look that people would swear she ripped off Hannah.

Still, while it may have been said with excitement, the sand was boring. Leslie knew it was probably a bad idea, but he tipped his hat off and stood. He stretched and took in a large breath, letting the ocean air fill his lungs to the brink.

"Jakey."

Leslie jerked around, his eyes landing on the shorter male friend of Miley's. Well, he wasn't as short as Leslie remembered. People grow, though.

"Uh...hey...Oliver."

The brunette grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets while he stared up at the blonde actor. "Where's Miles?"

Leslie shrugged, pulling his hat back on. "She went to go talk to Lilly or something..."

"Oh...cool. Wanna go do something fun?" Oliver asked, his head tilting just enough to make his hair shift.

Eyes glancing in the direction where Miley had disappeared, Leslie shrugged. Miley couldn't possibly be mad at Oliver for stealing him away, right? Oliver was her friend, too.

"What do you have in mind, Oken?"

"Oh...I dunno... How about the mall?"

---------

As soon as they stepped through the doors, Leslie knew he was stepping into a death trap. Not only had he never spent time with Oliver alone, but the brown haired boy only talked about pop culture. Though, there was something far worse than Oliver.

"You feeling okay, Jake?"

Leslie chose to ignore that question, as he was confident enough in his acting skills to know that his show of being not okay was answer enough.

If he so chose, Leslie could almost swear he could hear the whispers. The seemingly endless supply of female bodies the mall held was almost suffocating. This was i fun /i ? No way.

Oliver looked around, then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks on the head. His mouth formed a small 'o' and he glanced at the actor and frowned just before he felt himself being pulled rather roughly into a photobooth.

Leslie shoved in money so people wouldn't think anything of seeing people going inside before he turned to face the shorter male.

"Give me your shirt..."

Oliver could feel his eyes widening as his hands reached up and clutched onto his polo. "My shirt? Why?"

Leslie rolled his eyes. "Come on...you can keep it?"

Something flashed in Oliver's eyes and the boy was practically ripping off his shirt as the first flash went off. Leslie couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on Oliver's face and tugged the shirt free from his grasp before starting on removing his own.

The second flash went off but Oliver didn't have to worry about going momentarily blind. His eyes were turned completely away from the lense. They were fixated on the way the blonde actor's muscles moved as his back arched and the shirt was removed.

Leslie handed the shirt over but when Oliver failed to move he snapped his fingers. "Oken."

Oliver blinked and grabbed at the shirt and began pulling it on, mumbling a soft 'sorry' as the third flash went off.

Leslie smiled and was pleased by the fit of Oliver's shirt. He may have been taller than the brunette but they seemed to be about the same body size.

"So...why did we chan-"

The actor didn't give Oliver a chance to finish that thought as he pulled the other boy close, smiling the smile that was reserved for cameras. The smile of his eternal twin and alter ego. Jake Ryan. Jake Ryan was in the photo booth with Oliver, not Leslie.

Oliver was oblivious to the change.


End file.
